


Time of My Life

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam does not like Dirty Dancing, Cuddling, Dancing, M/M, Movie Night, Nigel loves Patrick Swayze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel wants to show Adam one of his favorite movies and Adam is less than thrilled with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of My Life

Adam frowned at the screen.

“Wait, so he’s sleeping with the underage girl?” 

Nigel sighed, running his hands through Adam’s hair. “Darling, it’s just a film. Would you please stop asking me questions?”

Adam sighed, watching the movie again. He didn’t understand why Nigel wanted to watch this at all really. It was fraught with plot holes and dodgy characters, really not all that well written and clearly that poor sister of Baby’s was undervalued by her parents.

“So it’s perfectly okay with her parents for her to disappear for hours at a time and no one notices that she’s missing?” 

Nigel looked down at him with a smile. “Darling, is this boring you?”

Adam shook his head. “It’s fine, I was just…I’m sure there are better things on.”

Nigel kissed his forehead softly. “There may be, but I do enjoy this. It reminds me of better times.”

Adam tensed. “With Gabi?”

Nigel frowned at him. “No, it reminds me of watching this with my mother when I was a teen. She was fucking in love with Swayze. That leather jacket, those fucking moves, she couldn’t…”

Adam smiled. “Were you in love with him too?”

Nigel grinned, “No, of course not. I wasn’t even fucking attracted to men at all then, and I would never…”

Adam kissed him, long and wet, their mouths soft touch was more than enough to make him aroused. He sighed as they parted, “Nigel, I’m,” he licked his lips, “I feel I’m…”

There was a loud dialogue in the movie and Nigel’s attention was brought back to it, his eyes wide as he watched. Adam sat up, staring as Patrick Swayze started to dance with his underage girlfriend.

“Nigel?” 

“Hmm?” 

Adam stood up and walked over to Nigel’s phone. He scrolled through and found the music, searching for just the right song before he pressed play.

Nigel’s head turned in surprise as Adam stood there, swaying.

“Adam?” 

Adam held out his hand, “Dance with me?”

Nigel grinned, standing and walking towards him. “We’ve never danced before, Star,” he took Adam in close as the lyrics played, ‘….you’re the one thing, I can’t get enough of.’

Adam smiled, “No,” he took Nigel’s hands in his, “Are you good dancer?”

Nigel put his hand on Adam’s shoulder and positioned Adam’s to his side, “We’ll fucking see, won’t we?”

Adam was surprised to see Nigel was, twisting and turning him with ease at the song even as he fought to keep up. He found himself growing more excited as the dance went on, the closeness and constant touching making him desperate for more.

He panted, “Nigel, I’m…can we please finish this later?”

Nigel stopped, cheeks flushed and pulled him closer. He kissed Adam’s cheek and whispered, “Want to dance lying down, darling?”

Adam nodded, letting out a moan as Nigel licked a line down his neck, “Please.”

“You lead, Star,” Nigel purred, “I’ll follow.” 

Adam pulled him towards the bedroom and let Nigel turn him again once in a twirl before he flopped down on the bed.

Nigel grinned, pulling the shirt over his head.

“I think you’re better than Patrick Swayze.”

Nigel laughed, undoing his belt. “We’ll see, won’t we?”

They had quite the time that night.


End file.
